Dukes
'' For the vehicle in GTA IV and GTA Chinatown Wars, see Dukes (car).'' Dukes is a borough of Liberty City in Grand Theft Auto IV. Whilst it only contains eight out of the city's sixty five neighborhoods, the Dukes neighborhoods themselves are large, meaning that the borough is fairly large, being equal in size, if not, slightly larger than its neighboring borough Broker, it has an estimated population of 1,418,844. Its archetype is Queens. Dukes wasn't named after the position 'Duke, '''but named Dukes (as in "Dukey", or poop) because "the people in the area smelled like shit", according to "The History of Liberty City Part One" on CNT. Streets in Dukes are named after major battles in US history, such as Concord Avenue, Bunker Hill Avenue, Yorktown Avenue, Saratoga Avenue, Ticonderoga Avenue and Stillwater Avenue. The borough is spread across two islands. Seven of it's eight districts are located on the Broker/Dukes mainland island, whilst the Charge Island neighbourhood is located on Charge Island to the west. Queens is the largest of five boroughs in the city of New York, mostly residential, very ethnically diverse and is home to both of the city's major airports, John F. Kennedy International Airport and LaGuardia Airport. The Queensboro Bridge connects Queens with Manhattan (New York County). The borough of Queens is coterminous with Queens County. The Queens County borders with New York County (Manhattan), Bronx County (Bronx), Kings County (Brooklyn), and Nassau County (not part of New York City). Dukes and Broker are the only boroughs in the metropolitan area to share an island. All other boroughs are separated by waters. Character Dukes consists of nine (eight if Beechwood City does not count), large, heavily-populated neighborhoods and has the second largest population behind Algonquin. The character of Dukes varies considerably across its neighborhoods. It has the most green space out of all the boroughs in Liberty City which is particularly concentrated around the districts in the north of the borough such as Meadows Park, and western parts of Francis International Airport. The income of Dukes itself overall could be described as middle class, as it also could be considered the most suburban out of all four boroughs. The main urbanized district of the borough is East Island City which is centred around the Dukes Boulevard thoroughfare. It contains both modern business land use. It consists of a Bank of Liberty chain, the National Union of Contemporary Arts and the LC24 Tower in addition to declining industrial areas in the neighborhood's southern reaches, where it merges with Broker. Charge Island is Dukes' other industrial centered local. Commercial shopping areas are centred around Camden Avenue in Cerveza Heights, where the majority of shopping outlets are independent ethnic businesses, as well as Saratoga Avenue in Willis where there is a Shopping Mall as well as the presence of chain business outlets. Urban parts of Beechwood City can be found on the west side of the neighborhood, while rural nature and beaches can be found on the east. Cerveza Heights can be considered the neighborhood of central importance in Dukes, with the presence of the borough's medical and policing services on Livingston Avenue as well as the housing of Huntington Street LTA, an important Subway station providing a crossover interchange between the two loops of the 3/8 Broker Line. Some parts of Dukes could be considered leafy, quaint and expensive suburban locales. These are mainly focused around Willis, Meadow Hills, Meadows Park. Dukes' only housing projects are the Steinway Projects which are located along Yorktown Avenue in Steinway, a working-class neighborhood. Francis International Airport is Dukes' and Liberty City's largest district, and obviously serves as the center for aviation in Liberty City. Like the real-life archetype of Dukes, the borough shows evidence of much multiculturalism. The communities often noted for a strong ethnic identity in Dukes include: Irish/German Steinway, Italian/Hispanic/Chinese Cerveza Heights , West Indian/Jamaican Beechwood City, and Jamaican/Caribbean Willis. Places of Interest in Dukes *Francis International Airport *National Union of Contemporary Arts *LC24 Tower *Liberty State Pavillion Towers *The Monoglobe *Liberty City Swingers Stadium *Dukes Bay *Dukes Bay Bridge *East Borough Bridge Notable Residents *Ray Bulgarin (formerly) *Tyler Dixon *Jon Gravelli (formerly) *Harry Hall *Michael Keane (formerly) *Huang Lee *Eddie Low (formerly) *Maureen McReary *Derrick McReary *Gerald McReary *Patrick McReary (formerly) *Kate McReary *Harvey Noto *Aiden O’Malley (formerly) *Gordon Sargent *Bucky Sligo (formerly) *Fredo Volpe *Mark Volpe *Wilhelm (formerly) Businesses in Dukes *Steinway Beer Garden (Yorktown Avenue/ Morris Street Intersection, Steinway) *Cluckin' Bell (Huntington Street, Cerveza Heights) * Burger Shot (Carson Street, Beechwood City) Neighborhoods *Beechwood City (''Far Rockaway, Richmond Hill) * Cerveza Heights (Corona, Jackson Heights) *Charge Island (Randall's Island and Ward's Island) *East Island City (Long Island City) *Francis International Airport (John F. Kennedy International Airport with the runway scheme based off of LaGuardia Airport) *Meadow Hills (Forest Hills) *Meadows Park (Flushing, Flushing Meadows-Corona Park) *Steinway (Astoria) *Willis (Hollis, commercial district based on Jamaica) Trivia *Some people consider Beechwood City in Dukes because of its surroundings, while others believe it to be in Broker. * Unlike any of the three other boroughs or Alderney, no Safehouses that can be resided in are located Dukes. *Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince grew up in Dukes, though he keeps it a secret from everyone but Luis Lopez.